


the legendary sucker

by rinneqan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drinking, Feel-good, Gambling, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneqan/pseuds/rinneqan
Summary: tsunade was extremely proud of you as her student. although there were areas that you excelled in, there was one place that tsunade thought she was superior in: gambling. in efforts to prove her wrong, you and tsunade go head to head.
Relationships: Tsunade (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	the legendary sucker

The day was coming to a close and Tsunade was becoming frustrated. The village elders were constantly down her back, analyzing every move she made and she was exhausted trying to entertain their ideas. She looked around her desk and saw heaps of papers beginning to pile up. The thought of staying inside the stuffy office another moment longer made her snap her pen in half.

Tsunade had recently heard of your arrival in the village and things clicked. Nothing would be better than a reunion over drinks.

"Shizune! Find Y/N, we’re going drinking tonight!"

Tsunade stood up and quickly and placed her haori on her shoulders.

Shizune quickly made her way into the Hokage’s office and bowed.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

You were always in and out of Konoha and never liked to stay in one place for too long. Recently, you had begun to miss the village so you made your way back in anticipation, excited to see your two favorite people in the village. You haven’t seen Tsunade or Shizune in a while and you missed their antics.

As you walked through the village, you could hear the familiar clicking of heels. You looked up into the distance and saw the Fifth Hokage walking towards you with Shizune right on her heels.

"Ah, Y/N! Perfect timing, let’s go drink!"

You blinked your eyes at the blonde that began to drag you by your arm.

"Tsunade-sama, right now?!”

"Of course!"

Tsunade continued to drag you to her favorite restaurant and you deadpanned. You had just arrived in the village and expected a different greeting from your teacher. You looked at Shizune and she laughed awkwardly trying to avoid any explanation. The three of you were in for a wild ride tonight.

* * *

You and Tsunade were downing cups of sake, and Shizune couldn’t keep up with the two of you. You and Shizune differed greatly and Tsunade enjoyed being able to let loose with you. When you three were together, Shizune saw you as another Tsunade. The two of you were constantly up to no good and Shizune questioned the power dynamic between you three. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to see you and Tsunade challenging each other to a drinking challenge while Shizune tried to stop both of you from alcohol poisoning.

"Shizune, another glass!"

Tsunade slammed her sake cup on the table and Shizune quickly refilled her glass. You were slowly sipping on your own glass, choosing to slow down. After downing her newly refilled cup, Tsunade looked at you with fire in her eyes.

"Y/N, gamble with me! You’re an extraordinary shinobi, but I don’t think you can beat me.”

Tsunade was egging you on at this point. You raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, really Tsunade-sama? They don’t call you the legendary sucker for nothing.” You snickered at the blonde.

"Shizune, bring out the dice."

Shizune hesitated for a bit before pulling two dice out of thin air. Tsunade couldn’t afford to lose anymore, especially to you. Debts were piling up and just the thought of them made Shizune want to pull her hair out. There was no way to stop Tsunade once she had her mind on something so she sighed and proceeded to shake the dice between her hands.

Tsunade looked at you and tried to read your expression. Any hint of emotion seen on your face could be used to her advantage, and she was desperate to win.

"Odd or even Y/N?"

You shuffled around and sat up straight.

"Even."

“I’ll go for odd then!"

Shizune dropped the dice on the table and all three of you paused for a second. You all peered out the dice and cheers left your mouth. Shizune deadpanned.

_**Tsunade had lost the first round.** _

You laughed at the blonde in an effort to rile her up.

"Are you sure you want to keep playing Tsunade-sama? It’s only the first round, and you’ve already lost.” You tilted your head at her and faked surprise in your voice.

Tsunade squinted her eyes at you and downed another cup of sake. She couldn’t afford to be beaten by her student.

"Shizune! Roll the dice again!"

Shizune sighed and collected the dice in her hands again.

"I’ll bet odd this time, Tsunade-sama."

"Are you ready to lose, Y/N! I’ll bet even!"

Shizune dropped the dice on the table again and her jaw dropped.

**_Tsunade had lost once again._ **

You let out another laugh and Tsunade narrowed her eyes at you in suspicion.

"You’re not cheating right, Y/N?”

You quickly denied and Tsunade tried to find an excuse for her sudden losses.

"If you want to stop, we can Tsunade-sama. Just know that I can sit here all night."

You shot a sly grin at her and took a sip from your glass. You knew how horrible Tsunade was at gambling and knew that she would lose from the very beginning. Tsunade looked at you, determined to win tonight.

"Shizune, again!"

* * *

Shizune sighed at the sight of Tsunade slumped against the table while you were uncontrollably laughing at the sight. Shizune was mentally adding up the losses and her mind was running miles.

"Did you run out of money Tsunade-sama?"

You said jokingly and leaned back. Tsunade held a hand up to shut you up and she looked you in the eye. Her cheeks increasingly became red from the alcohol as were yours. Tsunade groaned and made excuses.

"Today was just a rough day and it affected my luck."

You chuckled. "Sure, Tsunade-sama."

Shizune stood up and tried her best to walk both of you out of the building. You and Tsunade stumbled around the dark pathways of the village until you made it to your small apartment. Shizune couldn’t bother bringing the two of you to the Hokage mansion and decided your apartment was the best place to crash for now.

Once the three of you made it into the house, Tsunade instantly plopped on your couch with sleep beginning to fog her mind. Shizune laid on the opposite couch and you made your way to collect blankets for the two. Just before you made your way into your bedroom, you stopped in your tracks and turned to the blonde half-asleep on your couch.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama! You almost forgot!"

You smiled cheekily and walked over to her. You held your hand out and wiggled your fingers. She groaned and pulled out a wad of money and placed it in your hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Tsunade-sama!"

You sat on the floor with your back against one of the couches and began counting the bills. With each bill that slipped through your fingers, Shizune couldn’t help but wince.

You let out a hearty laugh and pocketed the bundle of money.

**"They don’t call you the legendary sucker for nothing!"**


End file.
